


Drowning Lessons

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Drinking to Cope, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Past Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24236326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Poe gets drunk after Ben’s disappearance.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Gen Prompt Bingo Round 18





	Drowning Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Drunkeness and Inebriation
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The cantina should have been a place to drown his sorrows. Poe knew that much. Even sitting there, in the cantina on the Resistance base, on D’Qar, Poe couldn’t help but feel alone. Like even surrounded by patrons who probably had the same problems he had, he was still infinitely alone. A small speck in a sea of lonely stars.   
  
He’d ordered the Yavin ale. He had to, in the end. It reminded him of home, just to begin with. And Ben. He couldn’t help but think of Ben, his missive to Poe...  
  
 _Don’t follow me._  
  
That was what Ben had said. But how could Poe abandon him, when he could be in trouble? When he could be hurt?  
  
Stars, why did it have to be that way? Couldn’t this all turn out to be a bad dream? Couldn’t they just be back, lying in the grass together and counting clouds? Couldn’t Ben be kissing him right now?  
  
Poe couldn’t afford to think too much about the pain he was in. Instead, he took another drink, hoping the ale would drown his memories.


End file.
